The present invention relates to a sealing gasket designed to act between two, a first and second, cylindrical components capable of being displaced telescopically into one another. The gasket is arranged to be kept stationary in relation to one of the components by an annular flange or similar support.
A gasket of this kind has an application in, for example, hydraulic or pneumatic cylinder/piston assemblies and in gas springs. These often operate in a dirty environment and are subject to stresses resulting from their intensive use, which leads to wear, consequent lack of sealing, and malfunctions. The gaskets are often designed to be adjustable for compensation of permitted wear. It is obvious that such adjustment leads to costs being incurred not only as a result of the adjustment operation itself, but also as a result of the stoppages and the associated lost production, which may be necessary in order to permit the adjustments to be made.